


Dos días de un Kinktober del 2019 que no terminaré nunca, lol

by AmiMaMona



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 2019, F/M, Heathers - Freeform, Kinktober, M/M, Reddie, kinktober2019, multifandom - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMaMona/pseuds/AmiMaMona
Summary: Tomé la lista de prompts de NihilistShiro en Twitter.Día 1: Ass Worship (It)Día 10: Hate Fucking (Heathers)Edit: No creo que lo continúe porque los otros prompts no me gustan mucho, ajá.





	1. Día 1: Ass Worship (It)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reddie. Los chicos tienen diecisiete años aquí, que no es la mayoría de edad pero es más aceptable.

En un primer momento Eddie había pensado que la respuesta era un rotundo **no**. A lo largo de la semana Richie no volvió a pedírselo, pero estaba seguro de que aun pensaba en ello porque había momentos en los que se le quedaba viendo con ojos de cachorro, enormes gracias a los lentes. Eddie lo pateó mentalmente los primeros días. El miércoles lo hizo en serio. Por la tarde se sintió un poco mal por ello y tratando de calmar un poco su conciencia preguntó en voz alta, casi como sin querer, que qué tan malo podría ser. A Richie se le iluminaron los ojos y le aseguró que sería fantástico, _por supuesto_, porque él ya adoraba el trasero de Eddie, eso era mera formalidad. Tal vez lo dijo demasiado alto y por eso se ganó un pellizco muy cerca de la ingle.

Alguien ahí arriba tendría que explicarle _cómo demonios_ terminó accediendo.

Era bastante habitual que los Perdedores pasaran la noche del viernes en la casa Tozier mientras Went y Maggie salían a divertirse; dejaban dinero para algunas pizzas y ella les decía que se mantuvieran encantadores aun sin nadie vigilando. Entonces, finalmente, se iban, y los chicos podían desparramarse frente al televisor o atrincherarse en el cuarto de Richie. Ese día, sin embargo, fue sólo Eddie quien se presentó en la puerta con una mochila y las mejillas casi al rojo vivo.

Ya con la casa solo para ellos, Richie vibraba de emoción arrodillado en el piso frente a las rodillas imposiblemente juntas de Eddie, que estaba sentado al borde de la cama.

—Todavía no estoy muy convencido.

Los ojos de Richie estaban fijos en el cómo las manos del otro apretaban la camiseta, intentando cubrir la falta de prendas inferiores. Se sentía a puertas del maldito paraíso, iba a empezar a babear en cualquier momento.

—Se sentirá como el cielo, Eds, te lo prometo, justo en tu trasero.

Eddie gruñó por el apodo —por _todo_ en realidad— y arrojó una almohada directo a la cara de Richie y a su estúpida expresión hipnotizada. Tal vez no hubiera perdido el equilibrio si no fuera por los manotazos que tuvo que dar para salvar sus lentes, cayendo al suelo en una posición extraña. Eddie soltó un bufido de risa, doblándose sobre sus muslos. Segundos después escuchó una exagerada exclamación de dolor y la risa idiota de su novio. Se rió más.

Unos minutos después, ya calmados, Richie levantó la mirada a través de los cristales y lo observó con ojos enormes, rodeados de rizos negros, llenos de _te lo prometo, Eddie_.

—Me detendré si no te gusta.

Tuvo que suspirar, aceptando su derrota en silencio. A la mierda todo.

Eddie se volteó hacia la cama, apoyando su torso, dejando las rodillas separadas en el suelo y levantando un poco la pelvis. Escuchó un gemido triunfal.

Lo próximo que sintió fueron las puntas de los dedos de Richie rozando apenas la piel de sus glúteos. De abajo hacia arriba por el centro de cada una. De arriba hacia abajo por los laterales. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. La piel se le estaba erizando. De pronto las palmas calientes también se hicieron notar; Richie abarcó con sus manos todo lo que pudo y volvió a repetir las caricias.

La respiración de Eddie ya se estaba convirtiendo en jadeos suaves que se fundían en las mantas cuando sintió sus nalgas separarse. Soltó una exclamación ahogada. No supo distinguir si fue por la sorpresa o la anticipación, cuando un soplo de aliento tibio bañó su entrada. Richie apoyó la frente en el inicio de su espalda, dejando a Eddie sentir su nariz en medio y sus labios rozando ese lugar que seguía estremeciéndose al ritmo de las obscenidades que juraría que el otro está diciendo en voz baja, como un secreto que sólo quiere contarle a la parte más íntima de Eddie, a un lugar que sólo Richie conoce porque ni siquiera él ha llegado tan lejos.

Richie inhala por la nariz y lo suelta por la boca. Eddie moriría de vergüenza si no se hubiera asegurado de estar totalmente limpio y si no estuviera sintiéndose tan malditamente excitado. Se le escapa un gemido leve cuando siente la respiración del otro sobre sus testículos y una lamida desde ellos hasta el principio de su espalda, rematada con un beso húmedo y breve justo en su centro. Las manos de Richie amasan las mejillas de su trasero mientras él se pone a decir incoherencias.

—Jodido todo, Eds, si pudieras verte ahora, amor. Eres perfecto, eres hermoso, me gustas tanto...

Sus palabras se pierden cuando vuelve a sumergir la cara entre sus glúteos. Lo lame y lo besa. Besos de boca abierta que dejan escurrir saliva. Luego pasa a la carne de afuera, alternando entre mordiscos suaves, labios y lengua. Eddie gime casi con su aliento, sin descanso y discreto, pero se aferra al cobertor como si fuera a volverse loco.

—Eddie, amor —dice Richie abrazado a sus muslos y con una mejilla apoyada en las suyas. Recién caía en cuenta de que no llevaba lentes desde hace un rato—, no sé si pueda parar si continuamos.

Él tampoco está seguro de querer que se detenga alguna vez, así que se desliza hacia el centro de la cama pegando el pecho al colchón y separando bien las piernas. Richie no se hace esperar y se deshace de su camiseta mientras avanza hacia Eddie, listo para continuar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, yo quería Reddie y quería hacer un kinktober, así que aquí estamos. No tenía idea de que esto era un fetiche así que no sé qué tan correcto sea pero ñe. Todos merecemos hacer lo que nos salga del cu... corazón <3
> 
> Muy posiblemente no termine este October porque ya voy atrasada y se acercan mis exámenes pero hagamos lo que se pueda.
> 
> Está sin revisar porque lo acabo de terminar y me quiero ir a dormir, sí, llámenme llorona, ni siquiera es media noche.
> 
> Besos a todos, pollitos.


	2. Día 10: Hate fucking (Heathers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto está basado en la película.

—¡Vamos, vuelve aquí!

Veronica no tenía ninguna razón para obedecer. Estaba harta de JD, de lo inmaduro que podía ser, de sus delirios de poder, de no poder controlarse cuando él estaba cerca. Era un psicópata, era un idiota, pero uno que había logrado arrastrarla hacia donde estaban ahora aun cuando se suponía que ella era una chica lista. Estaba furiosa con él y también consigo misma. Y tal vez fue por eso que detuvo su marcha y giró en seco hecha una furia. Para cuando se puso a pensar que odiaba lo malditamente caliente que lo encontraba, ya estaba acorralándolo contra la ventana y preguntándole con la mandíbula tensa que para qué demonios quería que volviera.

Fue más por el calor del enojo y por la respiración agitada de ambos sobre la boca del otro que comenzaron un beso desordenado y brusco, de boca abierta, con mucha lengua y muchos dientes. Antes de poder pensarlo realmente, se encontraba sobre su regazo con las piernas abiertas.

JD le arrancó el moño del cuello de la camisa antes de clavarle los dedos en el muslo y meter la otra mano bajo el blazer, aferrándole la cintura.

La primera vez que lo hicieron fue más bien relajada y con más ganas de travesura que de pasión real. Se habían quitado la ropa un punto a la vez y terminaron enredados sobre el césped y la gabardina de JD. Él le había acariciado los muslos y sonreído sobre la piel de su pecho. Ella llevó sus dedos en torno a su miembro, de arriba abajo y luego lo incitó por la espalda baja a hundirse en ella. Él susurró cosas sin sentido en su cuello, casi bajo su aliento y ella respondió enroscándole las piernas en la cintura y besándole el pabellón de la oreja y la mejilla. Terminaron con las caderas prensadas la una a la otra y exhaustos.

Ahora Veronica le abría la bragueta con dedos apresurados y movimientos furiosos, mientras se frotaban a través de la ropa. JD metió una mano bajo su falda y le desgarró las medias a la altura de su intimidad. El ruido fue un afrodisíaco auditivo que lo hizo rozar ese lugar con toda la palma mientras ella se aferraba a su erección con los dedos.

Veronica llevó la otra mano al cuello de la camisa que él usaba debajo de su estúpida gabardina para hacer espacio y morderlo con fuerza. JD se quejó y le aferró el cabello para alejarla, encontrándose los ojos de ambos. Había más que fuego en su mirada; podía ver el odio, el hastío y, al mismo tiempo, lujuria líquida que le cristalizaba los iris. Se le antojó deliciosa y la volvió a besar sin soltarle el cabello, con la boca bien abierta, como si quisiera comérsela. Ella le mordió los labios y arrastró sus uñas por su cuello y parte de su pecho mientras sentía como JD se hacía espacio por su ropa interior y presionaba piel con piel llenándose de su humedad. Le tomó la cadera para guiarla en el roce y ella su cintura para que él acompañara el movimiento. Veronica elevó su cuerpo momentos después y se encaramó más cerca de la pelvis del otro. El próximo acercamiento unió sus centros de un solo golpe. Ella deslizó las manos dentro de su camisa y le clavó las uñas en la espalda con saña. JD le apretó los pechos por sobre la tela húmeda de sudor y presionó su boca bajo la mandíbula de Verónica, jadeando justo bajo su oreja.

Los movimientos de ambos eran golpes duros contra el otro, enterrándose tan dentro como podían. JD le soltó el cabello para aferrarla por el culo. Ella entonces agarró el de él y le arañó el abdomen. Se sujetó a sus mechones con fuerza, usándolos para no caer del alféizar de la ventana. Se sentía cerca y comenzó a hacer movimientos rápidos y cortos, en busca de acabar.

JD también incrementó la velocidad de las embestidas. Veronica estaba jadeando cerca de su oído, quebrándose en gemidos leves de vez en cuando. Sólo un poco más.

El calambre de placer en el vientre de Veronica explotó primero, arrancándole un gemido duro que le lastimó la garganta. No podía mover más las piernas pero siguió moliendo sus caderas contra el otro, sintiéndose latir alrededor del miembro dentro de ella.

Al tener las paredes de Veronica intentando exprimirlo, JD le apretó el cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo su torso delgado y sus pechos. No tomó mucho tiempo hasta que él también acabara, descargándose tan dentro de ella como pudo.

Veronica se levantó de su regazo un momento después con las piernas algo acalambradas y las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo. Mientras se acomodaba la ropa, JD levantó una mano hacia ella. Veronica la golpeó a un lado y volvió a mirarlo con el mismo rechazo, sin rastro de la pasión libidinosa de instantes atrás.

—Eres un jodido psicópata inmaduro —dijo, ignorando el miembro aun expuesto del chico.

JD la oyó alejarse y doblar por el pasillo. Sonrió al techo. Era malditamente caliente. Le daría una última oportunidad. Si no funcionaba, le dedicaría una bala a su bonito cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez que vi la escena en la que Veronica y JD pelean en la escuela luego de hablar sobre Heather D. y él le gritó que volviera, daaaaaaamn, lo encontré terriblemente sexy por alguna extraña razón (?). Me quedé con ganas de que lo hicieran en ese momento xd y aprovechando que quería participar del kinktober y que el hatef*ck era un prompt, me dije por qué chingados no.
> 
> No sé si salió como debía, siento que está muy suave y que los hice muy precoces. De todos modos me quité las ganas, aunque me haya saltado varios días.
> 
> Ya veremos cómo sigue esto. Besos a todos, chicks.


End file.
